


晨光

by HolographicMoss



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicMoss/pseuds/HolographicMoss
Summary: 爱得克制的Tony与蓄谋已久的Parker先生在森林野营的次日清晨。





	晨光

拂晓时分，森林带着潮凉的水汽和湿润泥土里蒸腾出的草木味道。光线依旧暗暗地发着蓝，空气因为被过于高大的树木茂密枝叶遮挡，仿佛有烟雾颗粒弥漫其中。  
Tony在一阵微小宿醉后的口渴中醒来，他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，从睡袋中坐起来。身旁的位置已经空了，清冷地裹进淡淡的牛奶和花朵的气味，属于他自己的雏菊渐渐盖过了年轻男孩留下的香甜。他去哪里了？  
一阵不合时宜的巨大恐慌突然侵袭了Tony。他恍然回到了那一天，破败混乱的遥远星球，万里家乡之外，怀抱中可以被触及的温暖身体在他的无力和他的力竭中化为漫天尘埃。  
不。不。不——  
他的右手碰到了什么，熟悉的质感，在眼泪即将泪湿视线之前，他抓住了它，发现是自己前一晚亲手给男孩穿上的棉布睡衣。于是一切都开始慢慢归位，Tony想起这是在纽约市郊的某片林地，一切都已经过去了——过去了，这是他和Peter难得共度的假期，他在男孩的成年礼后许诺给他的礼物之一。

Peter对他说过，从还是一个孩子的时候起，到森林里去野营就是他很大的一个愿望。他坐在教室里，听见同班的小孩谈论起他们和父亲在郊外度过的周末。徒步背着大大的登山包穿过谷底干涸的河床，钓鱼，宠物狗和接飞盘游戏。然而他的生命里缺失了太多，无论是陪伴玩乐，还是一个父亲的象征性符号。Peter更多地在大部头的书籍、捡回的被淘汰的科技废品和老电影里浸泡着他的童年时光。  
“但是没关系，Stark先生。我遇见了你。”  
他听见那可爱的声音直白又婉转地诉说着爱恋，Tony明白有一些他们曾经以为会永远落空下去的东西最终拥有了归宿。那些缺席，缓慢而坚实地被对方填补着，直到从心底满溢出来，涌进眼睛里，闪烁成名为爱意的碎光。

于是他为男孩安排了一场短途旅行。森林，符合Stark风格的敞篷车（而不是步行），野炊工具。Peter接到通知后惊喜过头，搂着他的脖子给了Tony一个吻。  
然而相比于男孩的期待——Tony当然也很期待，混杂着忧虑的复杂情感更多地占据了他的大脑。他发现自己似乎很难找到一种适当的方式与男孩相处，虽然在Peter回来之后不久，经历过死亡和失去让两人很快走到了一起，但某些揉在甜蜜里的小结晶并没有随着心意相通而溶解——  
好吧，直白点说，无所不能的Stark先生碰上了最令他头痛的问题。关于他年轻的恋人，一个遇见自己后才情窦初开的少年，一个在他手下复仇者联盟工作的超级英雄，如果Peter只是三者中的其一，他处理起来或许会简单很多。但Peter就是Peter，Tony Stark的独一无二的Peter。他一边为男孩纯情的、热血的、懵懂的那一面温柔地欢喜着，一边为他介于青涩和成熟间的、时常不自知散发出的诱人气息而焦灼地手足无措。他们之间有蜻蜓点水也依然点亮一整天的亲吻，留宿后从各自房间出来在餐桌边的拥抱，但是不够，对于Tony来说完全不够。他渴求的是更为亲密的，能够抚平他们曾经历的一切苦痛和悲憾的那种用力的、进入到彼此骨血里的那种亲密。然而面对着用崇拜又依恋的信赖眼神眼巴巴地跟在自己身后的Peter，他又为克制的爱—想要保护这个男孩使他免受任何可能的伤害——而束手束脚。

这次露营是他们第一次在一个封闭的小空间里独自相处。钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的动手能力在意想不到的地方发挥了它可怜的作用，为他们搭起了完美的帐篷。傍晚的时候，Tony和Peter坐在篝火旁享用并不因为野外条件而简陋的丰盛晚餐（又一典型的Stark做派），他们带了桃红起泡酒，考虑到它低得只有百分之七的度数和刚成年的小孩对一切过去被禁止的事物（虽然酒精依然是）跃跃欲试的渴望，他允许Peter喝了几杯，自己解决了剩下的。  
沉沦的昏暗暮色，熏蒸上来的微醉酡红，更大胆的放纵。Tony牵着男孩的手在夜色完全降临后进到帐篷里去，大约又是一次“初尝”体验，Peter有些不支地半倚在他身上。他试着把男孩的衣服脱下来，不可避免地触碰到了一片光滑温烫的皮肤。Peter微眯的眼睛睁开了，粉红的眼角挂着透明的潮湿，一只手缓缓地贴上了Tony的后背。隔着一层T恤布料，男孩掌心的热度源源不断地穿过肌肉和血管直抵心脏。  
“嘿，把你的胳膊抬起来，帮你换上干净的衣服。我可不想和一个疯玩了整天的臭烘烘的小伙子一起睡觉。”

他的声音里有着自己都无法察觉的紧张——那是早在他十六七岁时就被抛弃的东西了，用玩笑试图掩盖着越发强烈的跳动，不管是心或者某个他不想让男孩知道的部位。Tony为自己薄弱的定力感到恼怒，又有一股酸胀的暖流在身体中游动着。  
可男孩并没有乖乖听话——像他往常面对Mr.Stark那样，而是把手滑了下去，向前转到侧腰，然后是小腹。最后，轻轻地覆在了他已经硬热的那处。  
Tony看向Peter的眼睛，在里面找到了并存的羞涩和坚定。  
“kid，你喝醉了。”好吧，Tony自己也不太相信。男孩隔着宽松的运动裤抚摸了几下，坐了起来，把手从上面拿开，双手撑在他的膝盖上，认真地看着他。  
“Stark先生，我已经成年了，而且也不是什么都不懂的小孩。”  
Peter说着，突然拉过Tony的手掌放在了自己的裆部。他感受到了那里和他一样的触觉，被烫着了般地想缩回胳膊，却被怪力的青少年紧紧地攥住。  
“我以前只是不知道怎么和你说，Stark先生……但今天——你看，这是我们第一次一起睡，你不是也想要我吗？”  
“连呼吸着你在的地方的味道，都让我想紧紧地抱着你……”  
一连串的直率告白让Tony猛地乱了阵脚。他不由自主地抚弄着Peter的勃起，听见男孩敏感地发出了带着奶味的颤音。Peter往前挺起，把自己往男人的掌心里送着，用力地蹭了几下，然后俯下身去，用牙齿扯开了Tony的裤子，巨物竖直着弹到他的脸颊和嘴唇边，被幼嫩湿热的口腔缓慢地包裹住了。  
Tony空掉的手带了点力度抚过男孩的上身，钻进了松软的发间。扶着男孩的头往后撤，他看着Peter湿漉漉的唇瓣和抵着它们的柱身，感到自己又胀大了几分。  
“kid……you needn't do this……”  
Peter仰起头，用Tony最受不了的那种无辜眼神热烈地注视着他。“不……Stark先生，I want to……”  
最后Tony在男孩青涩又卖力的取悦中释放在了他的舌头上，还有些沾到了嘴角。Peter也黏糊糊地把自己的涂满了他的手心。但男孩好像不只满足于此，抓着他往后面探去。天知道他用了多大的毅力不去碰那儿！  
艰难地把手从男孩的紧攥中抽出——谢天谢地，kid在高潮后终于没能再使出他犯规的超能力了，Tony和内心深处不情不愿叫嚣的本愿抵抗着，安抚性地摩挲着Peter的脖子和脸侧。  
“先到这里好吗？kid，我想你可能还没有完全准备好。”  
男孩趴下身子，软软把头搭在啊Tony的大腿上，刚想开口就被男人捂住了嘴。Tony在他的额头上轻轻地贴上一个吻，然后不知道从哪里掏出一套印着卡通小汽车和Hello Kitty的睡衣给他穿上。  
酒精终于发挥了它迟来的作用，而Tony那点顾虑也终于成功地让他们止步在他认为其实已经超过了的地方。  
“你真是个老混蛋，Tony Stark。”他对自己说到，有些懊恼地在很快入睡的男孩身边躺下。这点懊恼中又微妙地产生着一丝宽慰，像是男孩柔嫩的唇抚平灼热的欲望——不不不，应该是像细流润湿旱季般地疏解了他的忧虑。  
沉眠中的男孩翻了个身，无意识地把胳膊压在了Tony的胸口。他愣了一下，突然就觉得那些乱糟糟堆在成年男人心里的垃圾其实并没有那么重要。微微侧过身去，将Peter半环在自己的胸口，手指包住纤细的脖颈，他于是结结实实地被围绕在了男孩散发着热气的牛奶气息里。

 

此刻Tony独自坐在因为只有一个人而显得空荡荡的帐篷里。发蓝的清冷空气里，刚才瞬间冰冷的身体在慢慢回温。带着不理智不必要的心慌，他急急地站起来，胡乱套上的白T恤堆在胸口，甩开帐子的拉链就往外走，准备把这个毁掉自己假期早晨的坏孩子找回来。  
弄不明白青少年令人困惑的行为。甚至连日出的迹象都还隐匿在稀疏的启明星后，Peter这个点出去做什么？  
森林清晨的能见度在春夏之交的时节低得可怜。烟白色的薄雾帮助男孩打着掩护，Tony思考了一会儿，往不远处的水源地走去。把他的派头学了个十成十的男孩显然对自己的形象也重视到了起床第一件事就是整饬头脸的程度。但愿现在的水温不会让自信过头的蜘蛛侠着凉。  
穿过几丛灌木后，Tony发现了一个隐隐约约的身影。悄悄地靠近，正当他要喊出“Caught you”吓一下Peter时，拨开迷朦后清晰呈现在眼前的景象生生地把Tony的声音卡在了喉咙里。

男孩浑身赤裸地站在溪边，细瘦的脚踩在浸湿夜露的厚软草地上，漫上来的水流缓缓没过泛红的趾尖。他似乎没有听见靠近的脚步声，半侧着倚在粗糙的高大树干上，手臂垂在腿间前前后后地套弄着，修长的身躯紧绷。  
Tony怀疑自己是否也被蜘蛛感应传染了，否则为什么那黏腻的水声会如此清晰地传进他的耳朵里。男孩身上每一个部位都被无限详细地呈现在Tony面前，悬了小水珠的发丝和睫毛，抿着一小截舌头的薄唇，滚动在脆弱颈项上的喉结……  
然后男孩偏过了头，若有若无地瞥向他所在的方向，烟栗色眼眸在幽蓝的林间流动与以往天真明亮神采所不同的迷离。他的另一只手往上游移，停在胸口红石榴籽般的小尖肉粒上，两根指头夹着微微往上提，又用指腹揉搓着，直到它们颤巍巍地立起来。  
不知不觉间，Tony已经走到了Peter能够看清他的地方，男孩的情绪明显激动了起来，有了焦点的眼睛追随着自己，加快了套弄的速度。  
他跨过最后的一段横亘在他们之间的距离，抬手触到男孩的肩膀，几乎是立刻，在他尚温热的指尖到Peter裸露在雾气里的湿凉皮肤时，伴着轻颤，他毫无预兆地射了出来，跌进Tony的怀里。  
下意识的本能反应让他稳稳地接住了男孩，紧贴着的身体出卖了比他诚实得多的生理反应。Tony再次意识到怀中的恋人正一丝不挂地攀在他的胸口上，他几乎可以感受到Peter每一次急促的呼吸贴着他的起伏，鼓胀的下体也被男孩未完全消退的热情一下下像猫咪一样磨蹭着。  
Peter的手趁着他分神的时候灵活地钻到了裤子里，快速地将它脱下来。结合这个男孩昨晚一看就是练习过多次的同样熟练的动作，莫名其妙醒来的时间，以及脱光了在他面前自慰，Tony慢慢回过神来，这个小混蛋绝对是蓄谋已久。  
“好吧，既然你说自己已经不是小孩子了……Show me，Mr.Parker。”  
不再退让，Tony略强硬地扳过Peter的下巴，深深地烙上了成年人之间的吻。谙熟的舌头缠上因为突然侵略而惊慌地想缩回去的稚嫩的舌尖，暗示般地向口腔深处顶去，在男孩呼吸不过来时撤出来，又轻轻咬上他的下唇，像品尝甜甜圈上的糖霜那样舔舐着。

不想让他的男孩有任何不美好的记忆，Tony搂着Peter的腰转了个向，自己靠在了树上，让他光溜溜的倚在怀里，手掌一路向下，顺着紧实的腰线滑到挺翘的臀部，探进隐秘的小缝里，惊讶地发现那里已经湿润松软地被探索过了。  
“瞒着我做这种事情……Well，Peter，谢谢你这么好客。”  
再如何大胆的蜘蛛侠也被年长者的撩拨弄得满脸通红。感受到带着薄茧的手指在身体里抽动按压，Peter忍不住把脸埋到Tony胸前。下一刻男人突然发力，搂着Peter的双腿把他架到腰上，火热的顶端轻磨着入口，直到它一张一合地开始渴求着进入。  
“噢……Stark先生，我、我——”  
念在小朋友是第一次的份上，他没有过多地为难。控制着力道，寻找一个最顺畅的角度，Tony慢慢地把硬得发疼的欲望送进了Peter的身体里。被柔软内壁裹住的绝妙快感让他发出赞美般的喟叹，而身上的男孩在短暂的适应期后也迅速地开始享受着被填满的充实，夹在两人小腹间的茎身随着一下一下的顶弄，在男人的衣服上留下铃口分泌出的清液。  
“Bad boy，看，你把我的衣服弄湿了。”  
坏心眼地让Peter低头，除了抽象画般划在布料上的液体，他还强迫男孩观赏粗大的器物在自己后穴里抽送的艳情景色。  
“作为惩罚——”  
有力的手臂托起男孩的屁股，用吻把惊呼堵在喉咙里，Tony揽着他向溪水边走去，身下的动作并不停，反而随着颠动的步伐进入得更深。Peter被顶到那处时短暂的失声和脸颊蔓延的潮红引来男人更卖力的抽插，仿佛一只被层层迭起的海浪卷至半空的醉舟。

沙青的天色晕染上越来越浅淡的霁色，星辰开始消融。他坐在潮漉漉的溪边草地上，看着跪跨在腿上的男孩忍着脱力的颤抖上下起伏。薄薄的汗珠挂在Peter胸口的皮肤上，像被露水打湿的蝴蝶。Tony握着他柔韧的腰肢，帮助他完成每一次挺动。他们的脚踝浸在清凉的溪水里，然而这并不能缓解Peter从被撑开的穴口那里升起到全身的滚烫。冷热交织的快感浸入骨骼，烧得他昏昏沉沉。  
“你现在也湿透了，不管是外面还是里面。”  
Tony专注地顶撞着温热肠道里会让Peter发出诱人喘息的一点，被体温融化的润滑剂和男孩自己流出的体液在交合处水光淋漓的一片。  
“可以再叫得大声一些，没有人会听到，勇敢的spider——man。”  
Peter因为初经人事而过于敏感的身体在老男人的双重挑逗下终于要到极限，大腿的肌肉绷了起来，带动着肠壁的绞紧。Tony加快了速度，希望自己的小恋人能拥有一个美好的初体验。  
就在男孩即将释放的前一刻，他听见一句话清晰地从Peter含混的低声呻吟中被说出。  
“我们是都……都湿透了，Stark先生。我和您一样，所以我……啊……我会一直在您身边……呜！”  
浊白星星点点地溅上Peter被刺激得蜷起的腹部，Tony被男孩几近迷失时的依旧强撑着吐露的誓言夺去了一瞬间所有的想法。等回过神来，他发现自己已经抵着使身上人意乱情迷的小点大股大股地在射精了。热烫的精液喷发在高潮过后异常敏感脆弱的嫩肉上，Peter承受不住地瘫软下去，下巴搁在Tony的颈窝中，紊乱的呼吸洒在他的皮肤上温暖一片。

他的脸颊蹭着男孩毛茸茸的头发，看见遥远的晨光穿透天幕和树冠，淡金细粉般轻飘飘地溶进暖湿的早晨里。浓重的白雾渐渐散去，空气变得清亮透明。Tony小心地让男孩躺在自己身上， 醒来的森林显现出它宁静而生机勃勃的一面。鸟雀和松鼠在枝头穿梭，夹竹桃和石榴绵密的花朵扑簌簌地落在树下，和煦微风拂过Peter在阳光下色泽柔白的皮肤。他为男孩拾去一片覆在眉心上的碎花瓣，低下头亲吻了Peter的眼睛。


End file.
